Taylor County, Texas
Taylor County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 131,506. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 20 Business US Route 83 US Route 83 Business US Route 84 US Route 277 Texas State Highway 36 Texas State Highway 153 Texas State Highway 351 Loop 322 Geography Adjacent counties Callahan County (east) Jones County (north) Runnels County (south) Coleman County (southeast) Nolan County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 65.05% White (85,544) 24.12% Hispanic or Latino (31,719) 7.19% Black or African American (9,455) 3.64% Other (4,788) 14.3% (18,805) of Taylor County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Taylor County has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 56 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.65 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Abilene - 117,063 Tuscola - 742 Tye - 1,242 Towns Buffalo Gap - 464 Impact - 35 Lawn - 314 Merkel - 2,590 Trent - 337 CDPs Potosi - 2,991 Unincorporated communities Blair Caps Hamby Happy Valley Ovalo Shep View Wylie Climate Fun facts * Impact was created as the only wet settlement in an otherwise very dry Taylor County. However, in 1978, Impact lost its reason for being when Abilene voters narrowly legalized (by a 131-vote margin) liquor sales in the city. The liquor stores in Impact soon dried up and closed and the community became just another suburb of Abilene. These days, it's just a residential extension. * Potosi is a mostly residential suburb to the south of Abilene. * A Flying J truck stop is located in Tye. * Buffalo Gap was settled at the site of a natural pass through which bison herds traveled. It was a point on the Great Western Cattle Trail. The community has a few restaurants and art handicraft shops and caters to tourists. * In 1959, Buffalo Gap incorporated itself as a town in order to establish a municipal water system. The aldermen appointed a part-time city marshal, who began to enforce speed limits. The marshal's salary was based on a percent of the fines collected. When citizens rose up in opposition at the strict enforcement, the marshal resigned. Two more marshals came and went before Mayor C. P. Hendrix retained Floyd Earl, a Buffalo Gap native who described his position, accordingly: "I felt like I was just volunteering for military service." Without a uniform or a police car, the new marshal pointed his flashlight, shouted frantically at speeders, and shot at them when they failed to stop, although he apparently never hit anyone. When some local men threatened to run Earl out of Buffalo Gap, he grabbed the ringleader and vowed to pistol-whip him if he talked back to the law. When citizens tried to remove Earl, the mayor and aldermen sided with the hard-pressed marshal. Earl collected few fines and faced multiple threats to his authority. "They threatened to kill me Saturday night. At least three times they've tried to run me over when I was on foot. I'll tell you, the only way I'm going to leave is if the town fires me, or if they carry me out to the family plot and bury me." The plight of Marshal Floyd Earl was covered in Time Magazine in 1960. Category:Texas Counties